


Silent Assassin

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination, Bank Robbery, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Murder, NekoMikey, References to Drugs, Robbery, Separation, Violence, neko, purple dragons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: There was no mistaking those baby blue eyes, yet those pupils told a different story.Mikey was mutated differently than his brothers, with cat DNA in his blood. Though, however, he was separated from his family at a young age. Left to fend for himself in the streets.That is until he is found by the Purple Dragons. They become his family, and the turtle grows up in a life of drugs, crime, violence and gangs. Luckily trained by Hun, he earns the title of becoming the Purple Dragon's most dangerous member, an assassin.
Kudos: 13





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to his new Tmnt Mikey fic, an AU where Mikey is part Neko mutant ninja turtle and also like a gangster and raised by the Purple Dragons. Although he is technically an assassin. Enjoy this one!

Four little boys stood, handling the four baby turtles. "I'm sorry, we can't afford that," the woman shook her head. She glared at the four kids. "Come on."

"But-Mom!"

"No buts we are not getting turtles!" The shopkeeper gently put the turtles back inside their glass cage.

The door opened signifying a bell as a customer yelped as a cat ran in. The dogs began to bark, snarling as the cat hissed, clawing at several people who moved aside to avoid the angry feline.

"Get that rascal out of here!" The boss barked, as a stray cat had somehow entered the building, wandering around. The black cat bumped against the table, avoiding an employee's attempt to capture it.

"No, no, no!"

The turtle cage had tipped over. The man barely had enough time to catch it before it could hit the floor, the only thing was one of the turtles fell free. The poor little thing was dangling on its shell as the cat pawed it.

"Shoo!" The man swatted his hand at the cat as it arched its back hissing.

"Oh you know what?!" The manager grasped a broom and began swinging it at the feline to ward it out from the store. That did the trick.

The employee gently lifted the fallen turtle back into its cage with the other three, adjusting all the fallen accessories.

"It's a pity that those kids couldn't afford to take the turtles with them," another manager replied to an associate. Yoshi turned his head, eavesdropping on their conversation as he stood gazing around the pet store. He walked up to the man who was currently fixing the turtle tank, adjusting it.

"Sumimasen," Hamato Yoshi said.

"Ah!" The younger man jolted, startled. "Huh?" He turned confused. "What did you say?" The customer had spoken a language that he had never heard before.

"Are those.... for sale?" Yoshi cleared his throat, finally speaking English as he pointed at the tank. The associate was relieved that he wouldn't need to get someone to try to communicate with this man.

"Ah yes, these are fresh water baby turtles," the storekeeper stepped aside. "Diamond back to be precise."

Hamato Yoshi hummed, holding his chin thoughtfully as he peered at the four turtles playing in the tank. He smiled, awing at the cute sight. The turtles were

"Are these the ones you want?" The storekeeper asked him. Yoshi nodded his head.

"Yes, I want those four baby turtles," he smiled at the glass container, watching the four of them tumbling around on their rocks.

The employer nodded his head, taking the tank to the counter for Yoshi to pay. Once finished, he took the little bowl that the turtles were set it. Yoshi smiled as he exited the store, just as he took a step everything changed.

There were strange men in the streets, but the ninjustu master knew immediately that they weren't human. They sounded robotic. One was holding a canister of glowing ooze, and that's when everything changed. He decided to spy on them, accidentally stepping onto a rat's tail. The little rodent let out a yowl, now alerting the strange men. They pointed at him, firing their laser guns.

Yoshi held the tank tightly as he dodged the blast, running up to attack the men. It wasn't until one of them dropped the canister that flew through the air as when he was knocked back. Glass shattered upon the ground, the glowing substance now spilled all over Yoshi and his newly bought baby turtles. He howled, clutching his head as pain engrossed his body. His body began to morph, bones snapping as he grew fur.

He grew rat ears, rat tail and looked like a humanoid rat. Yoshi gasped sharply, staring at his hands as he then notice the four baby turtles. They were tiny, toddler human sized, babbling and crying like a human baby would. They weren't regular turtles anymore. Though the smallest one in particular didn't look the same as the others. He had freckled cheeks, with fluffy orange cat ears and tail, along with tiny claws.

How??? None of this made sense! Yoshi turned his head as the robotic men spoke, pointing at the turtles.

"Kraang must take mutants for Kraang."

No! He wasn't going to allow them to take his pet turtles! Yoshi snatched them as he did the only thing that registered through his mind: he ran.

He needed to get away, someplace safe away from these strange Kraang men. The mutant rat finally found a shed down the alleyway as he huddled the four turtles close. "Shhh, it's okay," he whispered soothingly to their distressed cries.

The Kraang wouldn't be able to come here, at least for now. Yoshi sighed in relief. Setting down the turtles he began to bury his face into his hands. Who was he now? He wasn't human.... he... he began to sob.

"Da...." a hand pawed him. The rat flinched a bit from the sharpness of the turtle's nail. Oh, it was that small one.

"Hey... little turtle... kitty... guy..." he picked him up, noticing his sparkling baby blue eyes. The turtle cooed, hands reaching up at him, wagging his tail as he purred. For some odd reason, it comforted the mutant rat. He smiled, gathering the others close. Maybe... a thought occurred to him. Maybe he could raise these turtle mutants as his own sons? Now that thought didn't sound so bad.

"I should give you names," he pointed to the one with dark blue orbs. "Leonardo," he smiled as the turtle tilted his head. "Raphael," to the one with emerald green eyes. The emerald turtle grinned. "Donatello," the one with brown eyes gazed up at him curiously. "And... Michelangelo..." he faced the last one, the neko turtle. The turtle squealed, throwing his hands into the air.

Those were his favorite Renaissance Artists/Inventors and it seemed to suit.

"My sons," he gathered them close. Nothing felt more right than those words. Yoshi smiled, he would give himself a new name, and a new life. After all, it wouldn't be good to hate himself forever, if he wasn't exactly alone. He had these turtles.

He had already lost everything, and he couldn't afford to lose what he had left.


	2. Lost

Day 5:

Splinter, his new name. It suited. He had given his sons little cloths with their names written on them, or their nicknames to be exact. Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Since it would be difficult for the little ones to say their full names. The band was wrapped around their arms. Master Splinter smiled at his sons as they tried to recriprocate him. He was practicing some katas of his own, and to his surprise the four turtles tried to mimic him. Leonardo was the only one who nearly got it right, while Raph and Donnie seemed to be fighting and Michelangelo... the cat turtle fell onto his shell clawing the air.

The mutant rat chuckled, leaning over to pick the youngest up. "Be careful, Michelangelo." He soothed the turtles as he smiled. Perhaps he could teach them ninjustu too, pass on his heritage and passion of the art onto them. And after all, it could benefit them in the future. The world wasn't all that kind in accepting them, and enemies could arise.

"Kraang must locate mutant rat and four turtle specimens." That voice drove Splinter out from the moment as his eyes widened. No! Had the Kraang found them?!

Seizing all four turtles and putting them into the box onto the shopping cart, the entrance of the garage door blasted opened. Splinter wasted not a second to barrel out past the Kraang before they could react. Lasers were fired in the air as he ran. He needed to get these turtles somewhere safe. But the only problem was, where was the question. The alleyway wasn't an option now. Besides it wasn't like he could hide in someone's home either.

"Ah!" A laser beam hit his arm, causing the rat to trip as the cart fell forward. The box clattered onto the floor the four turtles falling out, the youngest one rolling away as he tucked himself into his shell. "Michelangelo!" Splinter held out hand towards the turtle as he was now surrounded by Kraang droids.

Mikey had rolled over, coming to a halt in front of a Doberman. The dog snapped its mouth over Mike's shell as it took off. The little turtle whimpered, too frightened to exit his shell.

Master Splinter used his ninjustu skills to attack the droids one by one. Leo was dragging Donnie and Raph to the box as the three of them screamed. Once he gained the opportunity to snatch the box, Master Splinter leapt over the droids.

"Michelangelo?!" He couldn't find the youngest turtle anywhere. No, no, no, no! Had he lost his youngest son?!

"Kraang eliminate the rat." Splinter turned his head noticing more droids coming into his direction. As much as he wanted to search for his lost son, he needed to find safety first since he and the other three were in danger.

Holding the box for dear life, Splinter ran towards the nearest manhole cover as an idea came to mind. The sewers! It could be the perfect place to hide!

* * *

Mikey whimpered, as he was thrown against the hard ground. The dog continued to toy with him, shaking him like a rag doll. The turtle clutched onto himself tightly in his shell.

"Bad dog!" There was a slapping noise and Mikey was hewn down, spinning slightly. His shell came to a stop, as he finally poked his head out. Cars zoomed past him, frightening the young turtle tot. His kitty ears flattened as he popped out his legs, turning onto his side to crawl.

Mikey mewled, eyes gazing around among the loud chaotic noises that surrounded him and the blinding lights. There were people everywhere, scary and big. Dogs barking, snarling and snapping their vicious jaws at him. The roaring sound of cars that sounded like monsters. His ears were flattened in terror, tail tucked between his legs. "Da....da!" Tears sprang from his eyes, as he recoiled back from someone who screamed, pointing at him. He was kicked, shell hitting the brick wall as the turtle tot cried.

The turtle didn't understand... he didn't understand why everyone was so mean, and why everything was so terrifying. "Dada! Da..... da!" He screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mikey could do nothing but cower against the wall of the street. His Daddy would never leave him alone would he? Somehow he had gotten lost, or maybe Daddy lost his way? He didn't see any of his brothers either, or the three turtles.

Cold rain began to platter onto the cement, the wetness sending a numb coldness to the turtle's skin. He began to shiver intensely, sniffling as he waited for Daddy. But he never came.


	3. Street Boy

Master Splinter had found an abandoned subway station for he and his three sons to hide. It was the perfect place for their home. Though he had to leave them, trusting Leonardo to watch over the two in their box, the mutant rat left to search for his lost one. He spent hours that day, trying to search the city for a mutant kitty turtle. Though, however, he did not find him.

This relentless search turned into days with no success. And it was then that Master Splinter either knew that he was dead or gone forever someplace. He only hoped that his son was alive somewhere and in good hands.

* * *

Baby Mikey had been starving for days. He was cold but he had managed to find a little hole in the side of a building in an alleyway to hide in. There was nothing but cardboard inside and that was how he slept.

Sometimes he's whimper and people would pass by, ignoring him other times there were a few generous ones that left him food. The cat food tasted disgusting but it was the only thing that he could eat. It wasn't all that bad, but other times he had to crawl out to a fallen over trash can to delve in to find scraps of food.

And so this was how he lived for two years, alone on the streets. Mikey began to learn to stay away from humans, and even cars. He's run back to his hiding spot to avoid the boys that always came around the corner poking sticks and throwing stones at him. The band on his arm was rusty, but still intact. It read: Mikey. "Mi..." he didn't know how to exactly say it nor read since he was still so young. But living out in the streets he always heard such vulgar language from people, and sometimes even words he had never heard before.

Basking in the sunshine on the sidewalk, there was screaming as people exited a store. There was the sound of glass shattering as Mikey flipped himself over, arching his back and tail as he screeched. There were several men out on the streets, they had weird colorful designs on their arms. The men were armed with weapons, mainly knives and bats.

Shrinking in fear, Mikey dashed back into his hole.

"Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"A mutant cat turtle thing!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"I know what I saw, I'm telling you! It went inside that hole!"

Mikey shrunk back, pupils dilating into slits as a face peered into the hole. It was a man, with short black hair and a tuff of beard hair.

"Woah it really is a cat-turtle mutant!" The man grinned, reaching a hand into the hole towards Mikey. Mikey hissed, extending his claws as he clawed him. Fong yelped, pulling his hand away as it began to bleed.

"You shouldn't touch that thing," Sid rolled his eyes. Tsoi was behind them, arms folded.

"We have to go," Tsoi said.

"But- we can't just leave that thing alone here!" Fong pointed to the cat in the hole.

"Hun won't accept that hideous thing!"

"It's not hideous and besides, it did claw me worse than a regular cat," Fong gazed at his hand. "It could be a valuable member to our gang."

The two huffed as Fong took out a sack from his side. He brushed his hands inside as Mikey hissed trying to claw him. At once Fong snatched Mikey into the sack, pulling him out. The cat was strangling inside the bag as he gazed down at him. The kitty turtle was littered with bruises and cuts, seemingly injured and thin.

"Da.... da!" The cat hissed, tears leaking.

"Woah, did it just talk?" Sid leaned over to look as Fong's eyes widened.

"It did..."

"Hun is going to love this."

* * *

Mikey thrashed inside the bag, it was dark and he whimpered. He could feel himself being jostled around. And then he was suddenly dumped out, a hand holding him up by the back of his shell. "Look at what we found."

Mikey swung his hands, clawing the air as a much taller man was before him, wearing dark shades.

"What is this?" Hun lowered his sunglasses.

"Not sure, but it's a turtle cat mutant from the looks of it. But it also looks a bit human too," Fong replied. "At least it acts partly human too, like it is incredibly smart and can even talk."

"Though it only appears to be a baby," Sid pointed. "Two years to be exact."

"Set it down," Hun ordered. Mikey could feel himself set onto the counter, something was put over his mouth some sort of muzzle. A blanket was wrapped around his body, to prevent him from using his claws. Hun reached over, taking off the ripped band from Mikey's arm.

"Mikey huh?" His tail was lifted as the kitty mutant hissed. "You've got quite the fiery spirit." Mikey snarled, feeling a hand touch his head. It was then a pleasant feeling overwhelmed his senses. Hun was petting his head, scratching behind one of his ears. Mikey's orange tail curled, stopped flickering wildly as he closed his eyes. The turtle let out a soft rumbling noise, a sound that was half churr and purr.

Hun pulled Mikey close to him, petting him gently as Mikey could feel himself curling up against this stranger. "Get him some food," he ordered his gang members who fled the room.

Hun didn't gaze down at Mikey, but continued to pet him as the turtle purred. "So you are partly a turtle, a cat and a human mutant?"

Mikey lifted his head up, peering at the man. His chest was covered with swirling patterns or purple, wearing dark clothes. There was even a necklace that dangled around his neck. Mikey has freed a hand, gently pawing it.

"Da.... da..." he spoke.

"Stop that," Hun swatted Mikey's hands. Mikey curled himself back into the blanket. "Good boy." A hand touched his shell. "Perhaps you'd make a great benefit to this gang."

Mikey purred in response, closing his eyes.


	4. Turtles in Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you know how the turtles use Japanese phrases, well this fic will contain Chinese as well. Since the Purple Dragons are basically Chinese criminals/gangsters.   
> Here's a few Chinese terms that you should know:  
> •Shì: yes   
> •Lǎoshī: Sensei   
> •Liǎojiě: Understand   
> •Wǒ bǎozhèng wǒ bù huì ràng nǐ shīwàng de: I promise I won't let you down  
> Japanese term:  
> •Gomen'nasai: Sorry   
> And if I ever use more Chinese I'll state in a note before the chapter starts so anyone can understand what is being said. The same goes for Japanese.   
> Enjoy this chap!

"We are the Purple Dragons," Hun spoke. Mikey sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes sparkling with awe. "And nobody can stop us!" There was an uproar as people raised their hands into the air.

Mikey grinned widely, tail flicking in excitement. The six year old was thrilled, always wanting to hear about the gang's whereabouts. This place was like his home.

"We're running short of finances, you know the drill," Hun cocked his head to the side. "Let's go robe a bank."

Mikey stood up watching as the people flurried around him, grasping supplies, and putting on black hoods to disguise their faces. "Ooh ooh! Can I come?" He practically followed after Hun. "I wanna come!"

"You're too young, brat," Hun sneered, pushing Mikey aside. "Too dangerous."

"But I can help!" Mikey knew better than to not cling to Hun's leg. History had told him otherwise, he got punished for that. The turtle had small scars of evidence, and being locked in a cellar was no fun. Though that is what taught the mutant how to be disciplined. He must be tough around the leader, his father to be exact. Though the turtle knew he wasn't his real father, but he was like one to him. Hun had brought him in, raised him on his own here with the gangsters. They fed him, and Hun even decided to teach him some fighting skills. Though the turtle was still in training, he wanted to join them on their missions so badly.

He was used to seeing the violence, the drugs, the sight of blood, people getting into fist fights. As much as the gang got into frequent fights, they were still family, nothing would ever change that. They only had each other.

This time Mikey didn't bother to use puppy dog eyes, but rather a staid expression. Hun gazed at him, those eyes meeting Mikey's through his dark shades. The turtle never backed down, nor relented his expression. "Very well, you may come."

Mikey grinned, squealing internally as he followed after Hun and his gang members. "Don't get caught okay?" Fong reached down to pat Mikey's head.

"Never," the freckled terrapin shook his head. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he hurried after the crowd. They were all dressed in black as it was dark out. The perfect setting to go out and do their nightly business. Mikey could see better in the darkness than any of them, none of the shadows could fool him. Not to mention his acute sense of hearing.

They huddled into a massive van, the turtle perched in the corner, knees bent as the vehicle took off. Mikey placed his hand against the wall as the car jostled to a sudden halt. The back doors opened as Hun signaled for them to move. They all dispersed in different directions, sacks over their backs as they neared a bank. Hun used his brass knuckles to smash the window as they slept inside.

All at once the alarms sounded. Mikey watched in wonder as Hun threw a blade at the device on the ceiling, splitting it in half.

Now the men were searching around, shoving open boxes to find piles of money. They shoved them into their sacks as Mikey turned his head. He could faintly hear someone's ragged breathing. Crouching on all fours, Mikey crept up to the back door.

"What are you doing?" He could hear Fong demand behind him. Although the turtle ignored him, he leapt into the room to find a man clutching a phone. His eyes were wide with horror as he screamed. Mikey lunged at him, knocking the phone from his grasp as he clawed the man's face. The man began to scream, thrashing before someone came behind and smashed a baseball bat against his head, knocking him unconscious.

Mikey stepped back, watching the now bloody man lying there unconscious. Hun pulled his bat back, reaching over to snatch Mikey by the shell, hauling him up. Was he in trouble? The turtle did not know.

"Let's get out of here," Hun commanded just as police sirens could be heard out in the distance.

* * *

"Yame!" The three turtles lowered their wooden weapons. "That is enough training for today." Master Splinter sat down onto the mat, realizing that his sons didn't leave.

"Tell us the story again, Sensei," Leonardo leaned his hands onto his knees. Master Splinter turned to his three six-year old sons. They were in the dojo in their secret lair. Leonardo wore a blue bandana, Raphael crimson red, and Donatello violet. They had chosen their cloths themselves.

Nodding his head as he stroked his beard, the mutant rat began to retell the story of their mutation day. The three of them listened intently all the way through. "And that is how we got mutated."

"What happened to Mikey?" Leo poised the questioned.

"There was a fourth turtle?" Raph's eyes widened.

"Yes there was, Waph," Donnie scowled, nudging Raph's arm a bit harshly. "Didn't you listen to the story? He's the one younger than us."

Master Splinter sighed at this. "That I do not know, my sons," the robed rat stood. "He was lost that day, and I have searched for years without finding a single trace."

"Is he... dead?..." Leo frowned sadly. The blue masked turtle tot watched Master Splinter stare at the orange cloth on a shelf against the dojo wall. It was a torn piece of Mikey's band, that once was around his arm as Master Splinter had told that he did to all of them. Though the three didn't wear their name bands anymore. That torn band piece was the only thing they had left of Michelangelo. They didn't even have a photo of him.

"Probably," Master Splinter picked up the cloth.

"Gomen'.... nasai..." Master Splinter felt Leo hug his leg tightly. "Sensei." The mutant rat began to cry, finding his sons surrounding him. The orange cloth band was dangling in Master Splinter's hand as Leo reached up to clutch it as well. "M-Mikey..." Leo whispered, feeling the sadness in his heart.

* * *

They had returned back to their secret lair, safe from the cops. Mikey stayed silent, following his master to his main dojo room, away from everyone else.

He half expected to receive another beating, though, however, Hun turned around patting his head gently. "You did good," he grinned.

Pride swelled in Mikey's plastron. "I did?" His tail flicked gently.

"Of course you did. Nobody could hear that man in that back room, but you did and stopped him. Gotta say, you did a number on that man."

Mikey tilted his chin up, feeling newfound confidence swirling inside him. He remembered how good it felt to claw that man's face. For a moment the turtle felt a surge of power, a sense of control.

"You certainly have potential, turtle," Mikey gazed up at Hun as a black cloth was placed onto the floor in front of him. The ends were dark orange in color. Mikey gathered the cloth into his hands, it felt right, so soothing. He studied it curiously. "I will train you become one of the deadliest assassins alive."

Mikey grinned, tying the cloth around his eyes, knotted into the back. Now he had a wicked bandana. A mace was placed in front of him, though connected by a chain. It looked like a nun-chuck made of metal with spiked edges of a mace on both sides. Not to mention the silver katana blade that glistened as well. There were small kunais, purple throwing stars, steel claws and even a pair of shukos.

"And once you've earned the title," Hun knelt down in front of him. "You will earn the mark." He pointed to one of his tattoos on his right arm, the swirling purple dragon insignia. "Liǎojiě?" The leader then switched into his mother tongue.

"Shì, Lǎoshī," Mikey spoke in Chinese. He heard enough of it from the gangsters to already pick up the language fluently. "Wǒ bǎozhèng wǒ bù huì ràng nǐ shīwàng de.... Master."


	5. Marked

**-Ten Years Later-**

* * *

Mikey came home late that night. It was his daily routine. Blood stained his hands, along with the blade he held. He remembered that man's face, begging for him to have mercy. The fear pumping his own adrenaline. Mikey always loved it when his enemies thought they could run away from him, but the reality was they couldn't. Nobody could ever escape from him. Throwing stars, a slice of his blade at the throat, and the body hit the rooftop with a thud, blood pooling around him.

Clicking the blood clean off his sharp cat nails, Mikey disappeared into the night without a trace. He had returned back home to find everyone asleep, and to where Angel greeted him.

"So how was tonight?" The mocha skinned girl asked, leaning her petite frame against the wall post. Her hair was jet black with dark purple highlights. She wore a baggy light silver leather jacket, with ripped black jeans. Her combat boots were ebony black, covered with sharp spikes. Mikey walked towards her, twirling his bloody blade. "Did you hide the body?" She regarded him, smelling the stench of blood. "Geez, you reek of blood."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it, dudette," Mikey responded, walking over to the counter to clean off his blade.

"Of course," a hand touched his arm. "I'm glad you're safe." Mikey blinked, feeling her hands trail along the confined muscles of his arms. "And you've come back to me."

"You're drunk," Mikey stated. He could smell the alcohol wafting off her breath, and plus her skin had a thin sheet of sweat. Not that Mikey had consumed drugs before, the gang would always have parties every now and then. He was used to it, used to the delirious state, the haziness of the fog that would fill the room. It got him excited, but somehow part of him didn't exactly conform with everyone else. Maybe it was because he was part cat, part mutant turtle... that probably had to be it.

The only thing he really loved was his title as an assassin. Ever since Hun trained him years back, he had been taught on how to manipulate the enemy. How to use stealth, and blend in with the darkness of the night. It came natural to him since it adjoined with his cat side.

"I only had three glasses," Angel giggled, still squeezing his arms gently.

"But if you drink too much you could die, you know those Red Dragon Shots are dangerous." His cat ears twitched. The gang knew that, Hun himself knew they were always told to not overindulge on that particular shot, or drugs for that matter. But sometimes, people of the gang had their own minds.

"But I feel so good," Angel grinned, Mikey could tell her face was flushed in the dimly lit room. "And the way you feel so good too~" The way desire was rolling off her, Mikey could somehow sense it. The fur on his tail began to stand on edge, as it straightened.

"I think you need to go bed," he shoved her aside harshly. He may be ruthless, but he would never take advantage of his best friend like that, not when she was in this state.

"Aw come on!" A hand grasped his arm. "Can't you... at least put me to bed?" She swayed on her feet as Mikey rolled his eyes. The sixteen-year-old mutant nodded his head.

"Don't even think of trying anything or I'll kill you," he dragged her arm. She giggled, laughing as Mikey took her to her room. Mikey took care to gently lay her down onto the bed, feeling her suddenly grasp his right arm. "What did I say?" He snapped, hissing.

Angel's purple irises gazed up at him. She blinked once, twice, thrice. "I think it's finally wearing off," she replied, now tracing her fingers over upper part of his arm that met his right shoulder. "You should get yourself marked." Mikey removed her hands from his arm, pulling himself away. "It would suit you."

Mikey smiled in the faint room, tail flicking behind his shell. "Guess you're right. I haven't got the mark yet. I could really imprint it on myself," Mikey gazed at his right shoulder.

"About time," Angel grinned, twisting in the covers.

"Goodnight, Angel," Mikey then left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Now the entire lair was silent. Generally sometimes he felt nocturnal and would sleep all day. But tonight was different. He was worn out after fighting that man, well more like chased him. His latest target was quite a speedy one.

Mikey headed up to his own room, in the attic. A place where a soft mat laid. It was like a loft and he could overlook the main area down below. He loved it, it was like a balcony, a secret place that only he could get to. A cat himself, able to climb up the wooden planks. Closing his eyes, Mikey drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"Looks like today is your lucky day," Fong murmured. Sid was beside him along with Angel as Mikey leaned back into his chair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Mikey's eyes were wide. He hated needles, but here he was in a tattoo shop, finally getting himself marked.

"Just relax," the woman told him as Mikey turned his head away. She held up the ink needle and began to pierce his right shoulder. The black-masked turtle yowled, digging his claws into the seat. It was complete torture, the pain cutting into him. This nearly took all of his will power to not kill the tattoo artist herself.

After an agonizing three hours, which left Mikey in such a galling state. It had finally ended. The artist leaned back, the sound of sizzling instantly stopping. "It's done."

Mikey breathed heavily, wiping the tears from his eyes as he got off the seat. His friends gaped around him. "Wow! It looks amazing on you!" Angel gushed, admiring the tattoo.

Mikey turned to face the mirror, seeing the purple dragon insignia marked onto his right arm. It was purple, with spikes and red gleaming eyes. His green skin was a bit red, but it would soon fade. "Holy chalupa, that is wicked," Mikey smirked at himself. Now he was officially a Purple Dragon member, marked forever.


	6. The Dragon Assassin

It had been months since Master Splinter finally allowed his three sons to go topside. Leo was the leader, Raph the muscle and Donnie the brains. The team was complete, at least it appeared to be. Though the brothers always knew something had always been missing. Their youngest brother, Mikey. Leo always wondered how things would be if he was still alive.

Master Splinter described him as a rather jovial child. Sure he was different than the rest of them, but it felt like something was always missing. Raph would always get angry and storm out to cool off, Donnie stuck in his lab and Leo training and trying to keep everyone together. Having a fourth turtle with a bright and spirited nature would certainly help to make the lair less gloomy.

Although things have improved with them making friends with humans such as April and Casey. But when they discovered the Shredder, Master Splinter was suddenly worried for their safety. They now had training more frequently.

"Great you're gonna watch that stupid show again?" Raph retorted, lowering his comic as Leo plopped onto the bean bag, tv remote in hand. "Need I remind you it's trash?"

"Space Heroes is not trash," Leo glowered at the hothead, turning on the Tv. He was about to insert the DVD when the news came on.

"This is Joan Groody with another terrifying news. Lately we have been discovering that people have been disappearing in the city, and not just in New York."

"Huh?" Raph lifted himself up as Leo narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"Rumor has it that there is this secret assassin that had been going around at night and murdering people."

"Okay, that is just wrong," Raph blurted.

"My thoughts exactly," Leo sighed. "Innocent people dying, we need to stop this assassin whoever it is." Leo stood up, deciding to ditch watching an episode. This could be saved for later. People of the city came first. "We need to have a meeting."

* * *

"Did you see the way I knocked that guy unconscious?" Fong asked, Sid snickering beside him. Mikey followed his friends, as they came to a restaurant in China Town.

"What are we doing here?" Mikey questioned, noticing dusk beginning to settle.

"What does it look like? We're raiding this restaurant, and it'll be fine because the man is blind," Fong laughed. "He won't even be able to put up a fight nor will we know what look like."

"This should be fun," Mikey smirked, cracking his knuckles. His tongue touched the piercing on his lip. He decided to get one after he got his tattoo. Not to mention he was wearing a choker collar necklace, black in color. And another necklace dangling over his neck the star symbol draping past the top of his plastron.

The door was thrown open as the three Purple Dragon Members entered.

"Hello, what can I get you?" Mr. Murakami asked politely.

"Oh, you'll be doing us a favor all right," Fong seized him by the scruff of his shirt, slamming the older blind man against the wall. Mikey stood watching, eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Tell us where the turtles are, and we'll let you go free."

Mikey froze at that statement, eyes wide. "Turtles?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"Haven't you heard?" Sid gave him a confused expression. "There have been rumors of three mutant turtles raiding the town, enemies of the Shredder."

Now Mikey knew who the Shredder was, including the Foot Clan. They were allies with the Purple Dragons, especially with Hun. He had seen that man before, wearing a gleaming metal helmet with gauntlets.

"Mutant turtles you say?" Something twisted in Mikey's gut. He leapt over the counter, pushing Fong aside to ram his claws into the wall above the blind man's head. "Tell me where these turtles are, and I'll spare your life."

"I'm sorry!" Mr. Murakami exclaimed. "They didn't tell me where they lived! All I know is that they're friends with a human named April..." he whimpered as Mikey held a claw to his throat, poking into his skin. The rest of the Purple Dragons were trashing the place, throwing chairs and tables across the room. "Very well." Mikey dragged a claw down the man's arm cutting into his skin.

"Ah!"

"Hold up! Someone is coming!" Sid shouted, pointing. "There is a girl outside!"

Mikey pulled back, throwing the blind man against the floor before racking his claws against the walls. "Dangit! Someone just had to ruin the fun?"

The turtle leapt to the balance beams, finding the nearest window to crawl out. "Mikey!" Though the others were not quick enough to escape since Mikey was faster than them. The three gasped as the redhead entered.

"That's them!" And behind her were the other three mutant turtles.

"Holy crap..." Sid whispered. "They look kinda like Mikey."

"Shut up!" Fong snapped. It was then the three brothers took immediate action. April rushed to Mr. Murakami's side to help him.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm okay... just... got attacked by some cat... but it wasn't entirely cat..."

"Don't worry I'll get you out of here," April slung his arm over hers, telling him to duck as they exited the restaurant. Fong soon began to realize that they were outnumbered, and that these turtles were more powerful than they.

"And that idiot abandoned us!" Fong was referring to Mikey as he yelped as a katana blade was held to his throat. Icy blue orbs stared down at him, like burning ice.

"You don't happen to know anything about a secret assassin do you?" Leo asked, staring dead on at Fong. "Rumors about a 'Silent Assassin of the Night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Fong gasped as the blade pressed tighter against his throat.

"Oh I think you do."

* * *

"Those stupid idiots," Mikey leapt across the rooftops. How could they get caught so easily? This is why he didn't like to do his business out in daylight or dusk, but rather at night. It was his natural territory.

And he also liked being alone. Then no one else could screw things up. It was getting darker, night seeping in as Mikey was perched on a rooftop watching the streets down below. It was the perfect opportunity as he saw someone head to bed. Sneak in and it was swift kill in cold blood. The thought excited him.

Maybe he had an addiction? Killing was like a drug, but it felt amazing exerting such power and control over someone. The feeling of their lives in your hands, tainted with blood. It was such a wonderful picture.

Leaping down the balcony silently. Mikey used one of his claws to pick pock the window lock. It opened with a soft click as he entered inside the dark home. Though he did not notice that someone was watching from a distance, using binoculars, and signaling with their hands.

Mikey crept to his target, listening to the sound of their breathing. Peaceful. Exactly the way he liked it, the perfect moment for death to seize. Mikey drew out his twin blades amid the darkness. He could see every outline of the room, including the man's chest that rose and fell in an even pattern. Crouching low, Mikey stalked closer using his stealth and speed that only he possessed. And in a split second, he pounced.

It was so sudden the man didn't even register what was going on. He couldn't even scream, only his mouth gasping as Mikey slit his throat in one fluid motion. The man gurgled, fall off the bed as blood spurted in every direction. He gazed up at Mikey, eyes meeting the murderer that came upon him in his sleep before the energy left him completely. Now he was slumped across the floor, blood pooling as Mikey checked his pulse. There was none.

It was a swift kill, a silent one in cold blood. No one would even know that the man was killed in his sleep. All that was left to do was to discard the body somewhere safe. Mikey knelt down, extending his claws only to feel his fur stand on edge. He sensed another presence, or rather several. Footsteps, hushed breathing, three shadows entering through the window with such grace.

Mikey could only stare at their silhouettes, though he could make out that they weren't human. His pupils narrowed into slits as he finally could see their features. Mutant turtles.... it was them, the enemy of the Shredder. Three turtles, one taller than the rest, each of their skin a different shade. They had bandanas around their eyes, just like Mikey did except the tail ends were longer. It was still too dark for Mikey to make out their true colors, but he could make out the details of their bodies. Cat eyesight, there was nothing like it.

They gazed around the room, unable to see Mikey who was camouflaged in the darkness of the shadows. Though they could make out the dead body that laid on the wooden floorboards, and the smell of blood. They had just walked into a murder scene.

"Show yourself!" One of them drew twin katana blades, another a pair of sais and the tallest one some bo staff.

Mikey stayed silent, keeping himself low profile. "Where's the light switch? It's broken," there was a clicking noise. "Maybe we're too late?"

"No he's here," the one with twin blades seemed to be the leader. "I know it. Raph, guard the window."

Mikey's eyes widened, turning to his last resort. The doorway that led to the hallway. Mikey moved silently, but somehow one of the turtles sensed his movement. The black-masked turtle had to duck his head away from the flying star that zoomed past his face, embedding itself into the doorframe.

"You're not going anywhere." Mikey turned, scowling. All right, that's it. This left him no choice, he would have to kill these three as well. Not that he didn't want to, but they had caught him with a dead body. He would need to think of some tactic to get out of this situation.

Twirling one of his shuriken stars, Mikey threw it as the turtle ducked. He took the opportunity to slash both blades at him. The sound of metal sliced through the air, four blades making contact. The one with the staff swept his weapon at his feet as Mikey leapt into the air, embedding his claws into the wooden plank onto the ceiling.

He leapt down, slamming into the one with sais. Though he had to step back as the other two attacked him at once. Mikey managed to get his blade to nick the one turtle with sais, as he yelped out in pain. In the next, he managed to slam the tallest one against the wall, cutting into his shoulder.

He ducked the leader's incoming blow, barely missing the blade to his arm. Jeez, these turtles sure knew how to fight as well. He could tell their style was different, but still impressive, nonetheless.

Mikey seized the opportunity to tackle the leader, slamming the one turtle down against the floor, blades directly at his throat. The moonlight shove over them, revealing his face. The colors now visible. He wore a blue bandana and midnight blues stared up at in disbelief.

"M-Mikey?..." the other turtle's voice rasped. There was no mistaking those baby blue eyes. Leo could make out the dark bandana, the freckled cheeks, and a swirling Purple Dragon tattoo on his right arm. The piercing on his lip, the choker necklace also visible.

The pupils narrowed into dangerous slits. Leo managed to bring his hand up to shield his throat just as the blade sliced across skin. "Ah!"

A puff of gray smoke then filled the air as Mikey pulled back. He grasped the dead body before leaping out the window. It was no use, he was outnumbered this time. Donnie and Raph stood in shock from Leo's outburst, none of them moving.

"Mikey!" Leo stumbled towards the window despite his bleeding hand. The neko turtle had already disappeared into the night, gone.


	7. Long at Last

The three brothers returned back home to their lair that night, unable to deny what they had just witnessed. They told Master Splinter, that the turtle neko they found was unmistakably Mikey.

"Michelangelo.... my son..." tears escaped from Splinter's eyes at this revelation. After so many years, his long-lost son was actually alive! Relief elevated him, elongating. But the way they described him, having murdered someone in cold blood, an assassin for the Purple Dragons. It made the father's heart sink. His son was alive, but he was lost. "We must bring him back." The three brothers nodded their heads in affirmation.

* * *

Mikey had returned to throw the body out in the ocean letting it sink someplace where no one would be able to find him. All traces of evidence cleared away. The turtle returned home back to the Purple Dragon's Lair this thoughts nagging him. Those three turtles knew his name? How???? And the way that blue masked turtle gazed at him, longing in his eyes, a sense of familiarity. He couldn't name it, he didn't quite understand. This was the first time he was caught in his act of killing, but then again its not everyday you meet someone who is kind of like you, and knows you.

Sighing heavily, Mikey ignored the way the members greeted him as he walked past them. Some stayed up late like him, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"How was your kill tonight? Was it satisfying?" Angel asked, peering at him. Mikey's shoulder merely brushed against hers as he took off to his lofty room. His claws dug into the wood, climbing up to the ceiling. "Mikey?..." Angel blinked, confused. She watched the turtle neko disappear. Mikey always loved to return to talk about how he exerted control of his situation. It wasn't like him to be silent. The mocha girl folded her arms across her chest. Something was indeed up, perhaps she'd ask him tomorrow. She turned to head in for the night along with the others.

Mikey curled himself into a ball, closing his eyes. Though, however, he found that he couldn't sleep.

* * *

"Jeez, he's still sleeping? It's nearly noon!" Angel exasperated, gazing up at the loft. Sure enough, Mikey was sound asleep.

"He's a neko, part cat sometimes he doesn't wake up until afternoon," Fong rolled his eyes. "What do you expect?"

"But he knows what today is," Angel sighed. "We're supposed to be going out with the gang in a few minutes." She turned, arms folded against her gray hoodie. "I feel like something happened last night." She then noticed the nervous expression on Fong's face as he turned away. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

It was cold, it was rainy. Mikey gazed around finding himself on a street. The shadows were looming around him, haunting. He shouldn't be scared of them! He wasn't! But somehow, he was, the shadows of his fear engrossing all around him.

"Daddy!" A cry came out from his mouth. There was the sound of thunder rumbling, frightening him further. The clash of lightning against the dark clouded sky. He felt cold, he felt numb.

Human bodies appeared around him, faces leaning down. They weren't friendly, they scoffed at him, throwing rocks, kicking him as his shell hit the wall behind him. Others screamed, 'monster!' Monster... the word that coursed through his brain. The world was scary, these humans were terrible... they treated him like nothing. Pain bloomed across his side. Why couldn't they stop!?

Images flashed before his mind, a picture of three turtles. Younger versions of the ones he saw, one with midnight blue eyes, another with emerald green and mahogany brown and then a rat's face. "Dadda!" His little hands reached out towards them. However, the three turtles disappeared as the mutant rat turned his back away. It was like a wave of pain came crashing over him, he was screaming as the rat left. Now alone in the rain, emptiness settling inside.

Mikey gasped sharply, lurching from his cat bed, heaving heavily. Sweat dotted his forehead as he took in deep rattling breaths. Boy what a nightmare, yet it was something that traumatized him. He remembered having these dreams back when he was younger, and they always inflicted him. But why now all the sudden? He thought he was past that.

Rubbing his eyes, Mikey rolled his neck. Come to think of it, did that dream mean anything? He hated being reminded of his past, of his abandonment. But those three pairs of eyes, they matched the ones he saw yesterday. Was that a coincidence? He did not know.

"Mikey!" Something hit the wooden plank, the neko leaning over to find Angel standing down below. "Hurry up, or Hun will kill you!" The freckled turtle's eyes widened, scrambling to get his belt and mask on. He knew what the consequences of disobeying Hun were, his scars were still a vivid reminder.

Leaping down, Mikey straightened himself as he followed the gang out the building. They were going on a rampage today, into a factory to help the Shredder steal these chemicals. It was huge mission that they couldn't fail. He noticed the way Hun was gazing at him, the 'I am depending on you' look. Hun always gave him that look to be frank, he trusted him the most out of everyone here. Afterall, Mikey did adhere certain skills that the others didn't have. The mutant turtle gave a curt nod.

They rushed down the street to the factory, and inside lava began to burn with supply crates rolling along the moving tires. Mikey leapt over to snatch a box, handing it to the people behind him. He rounded his kusarigama chain of his kunai to rip apart the ropes that held more crates. They'd need to gather all the chemicals needed.

"Keep an eye out," Hun ordered, motioning with his hand towards another gang member. "In case those turtle freaks appear again. They've been on our tail lately." Mikey froze at that statement.

He was slammed against the floor, grunting blade to his throat as he stared up at the midnight blues that bore into his own eyes. The moonlight was glinting around them, revealing his blue bandana. "Mikey?..." They knew his name... their eyes matched his memory... his dream..

"Mikey!" The turtle was jostled from his thoughts as Sid punched his arm.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing? Why aren't you handing the next crate?" The turtle could sense Angel watching him. Mikey shook his head, pursing his mouth into a thin line as he swung the next crate over.

"Everything okay?" he heard Angel whisper as she came up closer to him, helping out to steal the crate boxes.

"Fine," Mikey snapped, tugging a larger crate with his chains.

"Mikey," a hand touched his arm, he froze at the contact. She squeezed his arm, the one with his Purple Dragon tat as he turned to gaze at her. "You know you can tell me anything." He gazed into her sincere eyes, opening his mouth. Unfortunately, the scene was interrupted as the front doors were blasted open, the doors flying off its hinges as everyone gasped. Mikey shoved Angel aside as a smoke bomb was thrown into the room, filling the entire building with smoke.

There was the sound of fighting, weapons clanging and Mikey instantly recognized it. The sound of katana blades, sais and a bo staff. He hissed, trying to jump to another platform to be higher like a panther climbing at tree, poised for the kill. Many of the members were fleeing the room, and Mikey saw it. There were other mutants, some giant turquoise turtle, an enormous gator, and a little gecko. So the turtles had brought allies this time? How'd they even figure out the Purple Dragons were invading this factory?

Someone must've seen him for when he was ready to unleash his shuko claws, added effect to his own claws, something hit him. It pierced his arm, and he suddenly felt woozy. Jerking out the dart from his right arm, Mikey's vision suddenly swam. He tried to embed his claws into the platform, however, his body betrayed him. Mikey could feel his grip slipping as he fell. The last thing he heard was Angel screaming his name. He expected himself to feel a crushing impact, however, he did not.

Someone caught him, arms wrapping around his body. Flashes of blue, red, and purple dotted his vision, before passed out. The darkness washing over him, leaving his body numb.


	8. Reunion

Mikey groaned his senses buzzing. He would hear whispering, and then a conversation. It hit him all at once. He was hit with a dart at that factory. Lurching forward, Mikey's eyes scanned the room. He was in some sort of lab, lying on a white cot.

"Mikey?" And that's when he saw them, the three turtles guarding the doorway.

"You!" He hissed, hopping off the bed to extract his claws as he took out his blade to find his weapon gone. "Wha?"

"I told ya we should've tied him up!" Raph snapped. "He may be Mikey, but he's a murderer!"

Mikey's pupils narrowed into slits, extending his claws. At least he could use these as weapons. "What did you do to my weapons?! And what did you do to me?!"

"Relax," the purple masked turtle raised his arms. "We only took your weapons away so you wouldn't attack us. And second, we brought you here to our home. This is the place where you belong Mikey."

"With us," Leo added, walking forward and towards the freckled turtle.

"Leo, what the shell are you doing?!" Donnie's eyes widened. "He can attack with his claws!" The leader ignored that statement as he came closer, stilling giving Mikey some space.

"Give me one reason to not kill you," Mikey snarled, curving his ears.

"We are your brothers," Leo stopped, gazing sincerely at Mikey.

"Impossible," Mikey shook his head. "I don't have any brothers. I have no family, except for my gang." He glared at them.

"The gang may feel like family to you. But you know that we are your brothers, don't you remember?" Leo took another step.

"LIAR!" Mikey pounced onto Leo, swiping him with his claws as Leo pulled his arms up to shield his face.

"Leo!" The other reacted, the crimson turtle shoving Mikey away as he hissed.

"Michelangelo." The turtle froze at that name, as Donnie checked Leo's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a few scratches," Leo replied. Raph took out his sais, only to notice the way Mikey's paled visibly. He became pallid at the being that stood at the lab entrance. A mutant rat, none other than Master Splinter. 

"Michelangelo, my son," the mutant rat smiled sadly, stepping into the room. Leo pushed himself up, allowing Donnie to wrap his tiny cuts. 

Fear was written all over Mikey's face as he stepped back. Panic seized him all at once. No, no, no it couldn't be! "No," he shook his head, shell bumping into the wall. His ears were flattened as he gazed over trying to find a way to escape. Leo must've seen his look, for he quickly stepped aside to close the lab door in one swift move. "Stay away!..." Mikey began to breathe heavily as that mutant rat neared him.

"What the shell is going on, Donnie?" Raph asked, confused. Here the most dangerous assassin was in their home, their baby brother and now he was suddenly traumatized of Master Splinter.

"I think he's hyperventilating."

"My son, you do not need to be afraid," Splinter reached out towards him, frowning at the way he flinched like he was burned. 

Mikey hissed, swiping his claws as Master Splinter moved as did the turtle. "Sensei!" In a matter of seconds, Splinter seized Mikey into a hug whilst keeping a finger at a pressure point at the neck.

Mikey gasped sharply, eyes widening as the mutant rat squeezed him gently in the hug. "Michelangelo." The three brothers stared as Mikey was unable to move his body, due to his pressure point in his neck being blocked. He could only choke, the tears streaming down his cheeks. The freckled turtle collapsed, as Splinter brought him down to his knees, not letting go.

"You.... abandoned me..." Mikey croaked, crying as his chest heaved. The tears kept coming and he couldn't hold them back. "No, no I can't!" He shook his head trying to wipe at his tears even though his hands wouldn't obey him. He shouldn't act like this! Just like Hun said, emotions and feelings were nothing but a nuisance. 

"It is okay, to cry," the mutant rat rubbed his shoulder gently. "Let it out." And for once in his life, Mikey did that, releasing all the pain, and pent up frustrations that plagued him all these years. He found the three turtles all then joining into the hug. 

How long were they like that? Mikey did not know. He finally regained feeling of his body, feeling momentum and control. Yet this time, he didn't want to attack. He knew Master Splinter... his father... and those turtles well they had to be his brothers though he did not remember much about them, or know them that much for that matter. 

"I never meant to abandon you," Master Splinter spoke softly as Mikey gritted his teeth, wiping the tears furiously away from his eyes. "We have searched everywhere for you and yet still couldn't find you. I knew you had to be around somewhere. All that matters is that we found you again."

Mikey took in a deep breath. "If Hun sees me right now he would kill me. This is forbidden," he slowly stood as the others released him.

"Hun?"

"The Leader of the Purple Dragons," Mikey said, "or my father at least he was." Mikey gazed at a scar on his wrist. It was from a blade, when he disobeyed him.

"He abused you?" Donnie's eyes were wide with horror. Mikey could notice something flash in the crimson turtle's eyes.

"I'm used to it," Mikey shrugged. "Helps you to learn to not show emotion or weakness. All in a day's life of an assassin or Purple Dragon." The blue masked turtle grasped his shoulder, and Mikey had to suddenly fight the urge to not fight him again. "Stop touching me," he snapped to which the leader didn't oblige.

"How long have you lived like this little brother?" The concern was evident in his eyes, and the way he ended that statement: little brother. Somehow it made Mikey feel warm inside.

"Uh, my whole life I guess?" Mikey brushed Leo's hand off his shoulder. "I lived on the streets for a while, people were always mean and beat me up until the Purple Dragons took me in. They were my family, when everyone else abandoned me."

"You know we never meant to do that to you," the guilt was clear as day. "We're your brothers." 

"Right, but I'm not in the mood for forgiving," Mikey huffed, moving towards the exit to which nobody blocked his way surprisingly.

"But we need you," Mikey paused at the doorway. "You can have a better life with us, away from drugs and crime. Is this what you really want? Breaking the law and killing innocent people?"

"Just because you're family, doesn't change a thing," Mikey replied and left. One moment they weren't allowing him to escape and the next they were suddenly letting him go. This made no sense, but he didn't care he didn't want to remain here.

"I told you we should've just forced him to stay!" Raph barked.

"And what good will that do huh, Raph?" Leo glared at his brother. "We can't control Mikey."

"Leonardo is right," Splinter nodded his head. "It is not simply easy to abandon a life of crime. But he will come around."

"How do you know that, Sensei?" Donnie gazed at their mutant rat of a father.

"Because this is Michelangelo we're talking about," Splinter smiler. "His true self is still there inside of him."

* * *

Mikey ran back home to the Purple Dragon's Lair. How could he be such an idiot?! First he got abducted by the turtles, forced into their home and then he practically let down his guard in front of his father... the one that abandoned him. Mikey growled, punching a fist into the wall. The sting of tears were burning his eyes as he let out a grunt of frustration, pressing his forehead against the wooden wall.

"Mikey?" He removed himself from the wall to see Angel standing at the end of the hallway. "Mikey! You're back!" She rushed up to him, tackling him into a hug. "I was so worried about you! I saw you get taken away from those turtles! Are you okay?" She checked him over for any signs of injuries.

"I'm fine," Mikey replied, upon her disbelieving look he added: "and no I did not kill them." Angel turned her head as several other Purple Dragons walked by, finally greeting Mikey and leaving the room to find Hun. Mikey could feel his arm bending snatched as Angel led him to a secluded room. 

"Okay, I've had it with this attitude," she pointed a finger to his plastron. "Trying to keep everything together when I know something is wrong."

"You know how Hun will react if I let out my feelings."

"Screw Hun!" Angel threw her hands into the air. "I don't care about him. I care about you," her eyes softened. "I know there's something happening, and I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

Mikey took in a deep sigh. There was no point in arguing against his best friend. "You won't tell anyone?"

"I'm your best friend. Who else could I possibly tell?"

"This is going to sound crazy but..." Mikey closed his eyes before talking about his dreams, his life and how he was left out in the streets. He then began to explain how the mutant rat was his father and the three mutant turtles were actually his brothers.

Angel's eyes widened at this, though she remained silent listening intently.

"And now I'm suddenly confused," Mikey rubbed the back of his neck. "I love killing, I love crime and being in this gang. But now I'm just conflicted.... all I've ever wanted was to be a part of a loving family. I don't know what to choose anymore."

"The turtles are ninjas," Angel said softly. "How did you feel around them? Be honest."

"I don't know... conflicted but when the Leo I think is his name. Called me little brother, I suddenly felt... warm and like it suited me like I belonged somewhere..." 

"Then you should go with them," Angel took his hand into her own.

"What?" Mikey's eyes widened.

"Do you forget that I've known you? I don't think that being here is truly what you want. I don't think that killing makes you feel happy. You deserve to finally be happy with your own family."

"Where is he?!" Hun's voice echoed from down the hallway as Mikey turned.

"I think you're right," Mikey turned. "For so long I've always been the bad guy. I'm tired of it, I never wanted to be like this. I'm going to do what's right and I'm taking you with me," he tugged onto Angel's hand to exit the room. Angel gasped sharply.

"Mikey!"

"You deserve happiness too, to be away from this place. Away from this depressing life of drugs and getting drunk nearly every night," Mikey gave her a stern expression. "If I don't deserve this life than neither do you."

"What are you going to do?" She could feel herself being tugged to the main room. 

"Doing what needs to be done," he reached over the wall to take the blade off the rack as he entered Hun's headquarters.


	9. Freedom

"Welcome back," Hun grinned smugly from his position on his chair, legs crossed over onto his table.

Mikey could feel Angel tense beside him as the turtle kept a tight grip onto the blade he held. Hun didn't seem catch on what was soon coming his way.

"It's no surprise that you managed to escape from them."

"Wasn't that hard," Mikey replied cooly. "They let me go."

"Tch, they really are weak," Hun leaned back further in his chair. For some reason that made Mikey's gut twist, a boiling sensation erupting. He was never one to back talk against Hun, but he didn't care anymore.

"No one talks about my brothers that way," Mikey lifted his blade, pointing it at Hun. This was a different feeling than he felt when he was about to kill, it was an urge to defend his brothers namesake.

"What?" Hun blinked, surprised, lowering his shades.

"You heard me."

"Your brothers?" Hun laughed.

"Yes, I have found my long lost family." Hun slammed his hands against the table, standing abruptly.

"You ungrateful brat! Do you forget that we're your family? I saved you from dying off the streets!"

"You did but I don't want to live like this anymore," Mikey shook his head. "I don't want to kill. I want to protect."

"Seize him!" Hun ordered, pointing a finger at Mikey.

"Mikey!" The turtle ducked his head as Angel punched the man who swung a weapon towards him. The turtle swung his leg to knock the bodies that came after him. It was like the entire gang had turned on him. He tried to make sure that his blade wouldn't hit in the crucial spots that would result in someone's death. He couldn't kill anyone here. 

The turtle froze as Fong stood before him along Sid and Tsoi. "Kill him!" Hun screeched. Mikey didn't move as a blade was held in front of his face. He didn't want to have to fight his friends.

"No," Fong turned, dropping his blade, Sid and Tsoi following him. Everyone froze, surprised by their actions as Mikey's widened.

"What? What did you say?" Hun's right eye twitched.

"We will not kill one of our own," Fong repeated. 

"Those turtles turned him into a traitor!"

"And their leader showed me mercy," Fong declared.

"Leo..." Mikey muttered. So that's how they found him that one night. They confronted Fong and the other two, but let them go.

"You traitors! All of you!" Hun growled, he picked up his blade swinging it as Mikey kicked Fong out of the way. He yelped as the blade nicked his skin. Hun charged at him as Mikey extended his claws to claw his face. "AGH! Why you little!"

The turtle was slammed against the floor as Hun held the blade to his throat. Many pairs of arms grasped the leader trying to force him off the mutant turtle neko. Mikey curled his tail over Hun's calf, using all his strength to flick his leg. It hurt greatly, but it was enough to make the leader stumble. Mikey punched the blade from his grasp now knocking Hun to the ground. Mikey's blade was pointed directly at his head.

"Go ahead, kill me," Hun smiled. "It's who you are." When all his senses were screaming at him to slit his throat, Mikey shook his head.

"No, I will not kill you. But you will be arrested for your crimes." He seized Hun by the shirt, knocking him out old, picking him up and throwing him out into the street as he landed among a crowd of people. "Call the police, I've caught Hun," Mikey pointed to one person who began to quiver taking out his phone and nodded his head. The turtle left, entering the house as he could hear police sirens. Finally, he could hear grunting outside as the officers took Hun away.

"What now?" He blinked realizing that the rest of the gang was watching him, as if he was the new leader.

"The Purple Dragons is no more," Mikey ripped off his black bandana, letting the cloth fall onto the floor. "Burn this place down, return to your homes and families where you belong. Abandon your life of crime."

Everyone gazed at each other before ripping off their Purple Dragon bands and clothing. Mikey nodded his head, smiling as they left the lair. He knelt down to grab a match from Hun's drawers of his table, striking it as he set fire in the middle of the room. He watched as the flames began to spread before leaving the building as everyone else. Angel was beside him along with Fong as the Purple Dragon's Lair was consumed with flames, smoke filling the air. The building began to crumble, falling down to ruins.

Mikey noticed Fong nod his head, a silent agreement made between them before he walked off, heading home to a place where he had never been back to since a child.

"I'm coming with you," Mikey gazed at Angel who stayed by his side.

For once in his life, the turtle smiled, tail wagging happily. Angel smiled back, taking his hand into her own.

"Okay."

* * *

It was a good thing he had great photographic memory, able to remember his escape from their lair and finding it once again. The turtle stood by Angel as she took in the sight of the abandoned subway station that was now a cozy home.

"Mikey?" Leo dropped his mug of tea that he was currently holding. Raph halted in his menstruations of punching a punching bag. 

"Did something break?" Donnie poked his head out from the lab. "I heard..." he noticed the shattered mug and spilled tea on the floor and then the direction to where Leo stared along with Raph. Sure enough, there was Mikey standing there though he had a human girl beside him.

"Mikey!" The neko yelped as the three of them tackled him into a hug. He wasn't used to the gesture so he held out his arms awkwardly. Angel giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Michelangelo?"

"Oh please no," Mikey shook his head at the sight of the mutant rat who exited the stairs where water surrounded. Mikey sighed as the mutant rat walked up to pull him into a hug. This time, he decided to hug him back. It was a mutual feeling, warm and inviting.

"You decided to come back?" Donnie asked.

"I decided to quit the gang," Mikey pulled away from Master Splinter. "I guess killing and crime never really satisfied me."

"And who is she?" Leo pointed at Angel, finally addressing her.

"This is Angel, my best friend," Mikey slung an arm around her. "She's from the Purple Dragons too. She has always been by my side."

"Aww, Mikey," he could feel her nudge his side. "You are too sweet." The freckled turtle blushed, removing his arm as he turned his head.

Master Splinter smiler, "I am glad you found someone worthwhile."

Donnie grinned, Raph folding his arms across his plastron while Leo smirked.


	10. Epilogue: Reunited

Mikey told his brothers how he left his mask in that building to burn. He had to admit that bringing Angel was quite a surprise and especially finding out that her brother was Casey Jones, a friend to the turtles. She just never mentioned him because she didn't necessarily like her life before.

But that didn't matter, she was finally taking rehab for her drinking problem. Mikey has never seen her any better than now. She would come to visit with Casey to the lair. The freckled turtle had to admit he was used to the humans, but getting used to his brothers was going to take some time. 

And the fact that Master Splinter was strict, well as far as ninja training goes. He was nothing like Hun, and Mikey didn't know whether to feel relieved that he didn't have to worry about getting beat up. Though Donnie told him it was a good thing. That's right, Donnie the one with the purple mask. The brains of their team. Mikey always found him doing experiments in his lab, and to be honest he was curious himself. He had never seen anything like it. Leo was the leader, the oldest with a blue bandana with twin katana blades. Mikey trusted him instantly, he didn't know why. He was like the oldest brother that was always looking out for him. Though sometimes it was annoying since he acted like a mother hen. No one was as concerned for Mikey's sanity than him.

Raphael, where could he start? Mikey didn't like him at first since the hothead seemed to be always judging him. Though he eventually found out that wasn't the case. He actually felt more in common with Raph as far fighting went. He was an assassin after all. The only difference was Mikey didn't have a temper. And beneath all the tough exterior Raph was a real softie. He would tease Mikey, and he seemed happier now. Well, they all did.

It wasn't easy to fix his drive for killing. Mikey had to undergo therapy for the urge to split blood. He had to learn coping mechanisms to divert his thoughts and instincts. Master Splinter even told him that meditating would help, to ease his mind.

The brothers had noticed Mikey's transformation over the next few months. He wasn't as cold and stone faced as before. He was slowly showing his emotions and feelings. He started smiling and acting goofy which was something they didn't expect, but realize that they needed. This was Mikey, Master Splinter had told them. The real him, the ball of light. Just because he was raised with a tough life on the streets with crime, didn't mean that he was completely lost. He could change and he did become someone better.

Mikey would train under ninjitsu just like the, and help to fight and protect the city. A fourth member would greatly benefit them, especially since Mikey adhered other skills that none of them had. He knew the tactics of the enemy, new moves from the Purple Dragons that they had never seen before.

Of course, Mikey's tattoo was still there. Donnie had asked if he wanted to remove it. Mikey shook his head, decking the offer. The tattoo may be a reminder of his past life, but it was part of him at least just not in the same way. Though Mikey did take out his nose ring piercing as Master Splinter advised. It could cause problems in a fight if someone punched him there and metal would pierce and infect his skin.

"My son, I believe this belongs to you." Mikey was kneeling in the dojo, lifting his head as his brothers stood behind him. Splinter held out an orange bandana.

Mikey took it, tying it around his face, knitted into the back. He stood up as his father smiled.

"Orange suits you, Otouto," Leo nudged his arm.

"Xièxiè," Mikey spoke in Chinese. It was what he knew from the gang.

"Mochiron," Donnie placed a hand onto his shoulder. Mikey understand the Japanese word fully, nodding his head. Raph grinned at him as Mikey turned.

"Yes," Mikey gazed at his reflection from a little mirror on the stand against the wall.The mask suited his orange cat ears. “Orange is perfect."

And that's the end once again! Thank you for reading this story. Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
